The hiring process is not an easy process for business owners. It takes time to create and post a job posting as well as to sort through candidates' resumes, contact candidates, and schedule time for interviews. Techniques have been developed toward automating aspects of the candidate assessment process. For example, standardized reasoning tests such as the Scholastic Aptitude Test (SAT) for college admission, computerized competency and/or aptitude tests, and other automated assessment tools have been deployed for assessing the knowledge, skill, ability, character, aptitude, manner, conduct, ethics, or other characteristics of a candidate. In addition, products offered by Contexxa Corporation, located in Hackettstown, N.J., USA, such as Interview Connect (www.interviewconnect.com) seek to provide electronic interview solutions with candidates located anywhere in the world.